Peace Offering
by StarLush
Summary: Scully called in 'sick'...Mulder just wants the company. Cute 'n' fluffy! MSR Quick one-shot story! (Don't ask for more chapters haha)


**Sorry for the extended break, life does become a time suck...plus I'm running out of ideas! Here's a cute one-shot. Sometimes I need to redeem myself from all the 'naughty' and write something cute. ENJOY! **

* * *

I just don't understand why he can't leave me alone. I call in sick to work and want nothing more than to curl up on my sofa and watch a movie, probably some sappy chick-flick but for some reason it does make me feel better. Yet again, here he is knocking on my door, begging for entrance on my 'sick day.'

I make my way to the door and pound on the inside of the door yelling at him. I'm only in my pajamas though I know he's seen me in much less, I still am not feeling in the mood for company.

"What do you want Mulder? I just want to relax in my pajamas and not do anything." I look out the peep hole to watch his reactions as he is taken aback slightly, pretending to be hurt.

"Come on I thought you might like some company…I brought ice cream…" he was waving it in front of my face, bribing me with it to open the door and I sigh conceding to his bribe.

"How did you know?" I ask him as I open the door to let him in, still weary of his intentions.

"It's the only time you really call in 'sick' Scully…" he smiles as he pushes past me slightly, "…plus you think by now I don't know when it's that time?" He was right; I'd always have a mood, or be short with him and after a few years together he just knew when to not piss me off and keep his mouth shut if he didn't want me attacking his every remark. Placing the ice cream in the freezer he makes himself at home as I curl up on my couch, my legs underneath me and snuggling up with one of the throw pillows.

"You know most men would just bail at this time but not you…that's awfully brave." I can't help but crack a small joke.

"You don't scare me Scully, I know you can be intimidating but I've grown so used to it that I just blow it off and not listen to you anyways. Why does that surprise you?" I roll my eyes at him as he joins me on the sofa, it's not often we sit around and do nothing, he's always been there for me I don't know why I expect him to be any different. Mulder happens to be the closest thing I've had in the way of a boyfriend in eons…and if we were getting technical I guess we could be seen as an item at this point, though we didn't dare classify it that way for the sake of our jobs. I grin thinking about us as a couple and I can see it catches him off guard, "What's on your mind Scully?"

"It's just strange, you being here…being my better half, I guess I'm just not quite used to it. I'm so used to being alone for this kind of thing. Most men aren't like you Mulder…"

"I've got nothing better to do…it was a pretty ho hum day at the office, no monsters in need of chasing and no UFO sightings in a couple weeks. I figure I'd get the clear to sneak out a bit early." He smiled, "so what movie have you decided on?" I eyeball him not sure what he means.

"I—I guess I didn't really think about it…usually I just end up watching something cheesy on broadcast…something to numb my brain…but now I have you for that." I try to hide my joking face and he knows it…

"Can we dig into the ice cream yet? It sounds so good!"

"Before dinner?" I give him an eyebrow…he knows how I am with my food groups.

"Oh—I—I thought ice cream was dinner…" half joking he really couldn't help himself. I laugh at him as he makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a couple bowls from the cupboard and spoons from the drawer. "…sea salted caramel with chocolate ribbons…" he says out loud, reading the package and I can't help but want to salivate thinking about the combination of flavors that will invade my mouth shortly.

"You better hurry up that sounds amazing," I lean my head to the side watching him work into the ice cream tub. Thinking how lucky I am to have a friend like Mulder by my side, through good and bad he really has been there for me.

"Keep your panties on Scully I'm trying…it's pretty frozen…" I see his face contort in frustration at the ice cream and can't suppress the giggle and he shoots me a look. "Do you want to try?" I can't help but want to give him a hand and rise from my seat making my way towards him, opening up one of the drawers on the way over grabbing the ice cream scoop and handing it to him, grinning as he takes it from my hand. "Whatever…cheating…" he proceeds to dish up with the scoop, obviously making it much easier than bending my spoons to their poor demise.

"Not cheating, just more efficient." I smile widely as he hands me my bowl and my eyes grow large with excitement and I make my way back to the couch plopping down on the cushion, Mulder following suit plopping down opposite me.

"So what's the deal? I mean usually you make it to work during this time…why did you ditch me?" Taking a bite of his ice cream of course talking with his mouth open, though for some reason when Mulder did it, it didn't seem to bother me that much.

"As if you've never ditched me…" I blurt out in defense, "…sometimes I guess I just need a day to be _sick, _why is that such a surprise? Some times are just worse than others…I wish I could pawn off the pain on you, so you'd know what it's like, plus I choke in a sea of testosterone at work, it's the last place I want to be." I'm trying to be honest, sometimes I just need a girly escape day…I'm not really on friendship terms with any of the other female agents so I choose to spend it alone. I'd much rather spend it with Mulder than anyone though. I mix my ice cream around, making it smooth and creamy, enjoying every single bite. I see Mulder has made it more than half way through his own and grin at my wanting to relish it, I know I have to or I'll eat the whole container.

"So you spend your time alone sulking? That makes you feel better?" he's trying to better understand.

"I'm not sulking I just like to enjoy my pain in privacy…" I take a bite and let the cool cream work its way around my mouth. _I am enjoying this way too much._ I can't help but smile about his thoughtfulness. Mulder shakes his head still not understanding women and their monthly cycles.

"I just don't get it, I mean _honestly_, Scully I'd love to wander the halls of the FBI being a bitch just because I can…and get away with it." He smiles thinking about his own thought and I shake my head at him.

"It's just not that simple, I mean emotions are high, the bitch persona is just a way to protect myself, on the inside I'm torn with emotions of everything…why doesn't anyone love me? Why can't people just be nice to one another? Why do I put up with my partners shenanigans?" I glance over at him and wink so he knows I'm joking on the last one.

"Scully—you umm—you really ask why no one loves you? That's awfully depressing." He's trying to be sweet and I appreciate it. "…I mean your mom and brother adore you of course but—I—I guess you could say I love you Scully. You're my best friend, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else besides right here with you." He smiles at me and it makes my heart melt.

"Thanks Mulder…" we haven't really professed our love for each other but we know it's there. It always has been. We sit in silence for a few moments, bowls empty on the coffee table. Mulder gets up and grabs the bowls from the table and makes his way to the kitchen, my eyes follow him, mainly in complete appreciation for what I have. He catches me staring and I can't help but blush a little thinking about him intimately for a moment and he makes his way to the cabinet I keep the stereo in and opens it up. I have no idea what's on his mind but we have yet to even turn the TV on, "What are you doing?" I can't help but be curious and he continues to look through my music selections not picking out anything that I have but opting for radio instead.

"Well, I hear exercise is good for uhh—things…" he hesitated like a gentlemen not wanting to point out the fact that I was indeed suffering PMS. He was tuning the radio looking for something that was nice to listen to, obviously for his taste, but if he's come over here with the intentions of getting me to exercise I might as well kick him out now.

"So what you thought you'd come over, give me ice cream and make me work out?" I was a little put off and starting to get irritated rather quickly, I can only see a partial grin from my angle still making me curious what was on his mind.

"Not quite Scully…well ice cream yes but exercise no…ah here we go, classic!" I couldn't believe it when I heard it, Careless Whisper by George Michael. I don't think I've heard this song since…I can't even pinpoint but it's been years. Mulder turns to me and smiles holding out his hand and I have a vague memory of us dancing before, one of the happiest memories we shared together. I smile not able to resist his insistence and offer my hand out and he pulls me to my feet in a close embrace. Clad in my pajamas and him in a t-shirt and jeans, we really couldn't look any sillier, but I didn't care, it warmed my heart that he was so tender and sweet thinking of me on my 'sick' day. As we sway to the music I can't help but inhale him, he smells so masculine and I love it, our height difference has always made me smile, I fit under his chin so wonderfully, as if I were meant to be there and I close my eyes. I notice his arms have wrapped around me a little more, his hands on the small of my back, not a touch I'm so unfamiliar with but in this position I am not sure what to think. His hands have started massaging my lower back gently, moving from my spine out to my hips and squeezing lightly. The sensation is nice but I have to question his motives.

"Mulder…" I am barely able to mumble out as I'm buried in his shoulder, but can't help but sigh at the mini massage he has going for me.

"Purely innocent Scully, I promise…I just thought you might need the comfort. I might have held back a little on how much I actually know about the female body and it's cycles, plus, I understand pain and discomfort when I see it." I can't help but laugh.

"Wow...so you read up on PMS often?" I can't help but joke at his expense as the song ends and he turns the radio down to a lower volume.

"You never know when it'll come in handy…I've had girlfriends before Scully, it has been years but there were a few." I can't help but sit down; I feel like he just referred to me as his girlfriend, I've thought about it in my own mind but we've never really spoken about it aloud. It makes me feel like I'm in high school all over again.

"Mulder, you know you didn't have to come and keep me company, I'm used to it, really it's ok." I smile at him showing him I'm fine.

"Honestly Scully…I really was that bored at work, plus you are the only person I'd really want to spend my free time with. I guess I didn't do it for you—I umm—I did it for myself…" He looks so sweet and innocent in his moment of weakness, his confession that I'm the only friend he'd want to be with, even when I'm feeling miserable.

He has joined me on the couch, closer than the first time when we were enjoying out ice cream and I can't help but place my hand on his jeaned leg and smile up at him. He's always been afraid he'd hurt me when it came to any sort of romantic gesture…always considerate of my feelings first, he truly was an amazing man.

"Don't make a habit of this ok? I'm not always this easy going during this you know?"

"Oh God, Scully I know…that's why the ice cream was my peace offering at first." He grins at his own joke and I can't help but laugh myself.

"It's always a good day when you can get me to laugh…"


End file.
